The basic aim is to determine how judgmental standards: perceptual, social, legal, and moral may be socially influenced at different developmental stages. The basic paradigm is to observe how social influence encounters on one perceptual task, socio-legal item (criminal case), or moral judgment dilemma, may not only affect the subject's judgments on that item, but also may carry over or transfer to modify his private judgments of another item, case or task. Relatively long-lasting social influence effects which transfer widely are assumed to indicate that the subject's judgmental standards have been modified. Transfer effects have been shown to occur between different psychophysical tasks, and more recently between (sentences imposed in) criminal cases. In the latter instance, the transfer effects were found to be substantially greater than the direct effects in three studies with adults and one with children (grades 3 through 8). In the studies with adults, however, the transfer phenomenon has been interpreted as reflecting a social strategy for avoiding the appearance of initial influence and avoiding later discrepancy from an expert (judge). In the case of children the interpretation of the phenomenon has not yet been established. The results indicate, however, that while direct influence declines with age, indirect or transfer influence does not change with age. In another project we are studying how role-taking, or taking diverse perspectives, in hypothetical moral situations may induce changes in children's moral reasoning which transfer or carry over to other moral judgment situations. Finally, a negative relationship between (recursive) role-taking and cooperation in the Prisoner's Dilemma Game has been obtained for fifth graders. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Saltzstein, H.D., & Ast, S. The influence of males and females on the psychophysical judgments of females. Journal of Psychology, 1975, 90, 259-268. Saltzstein, H.D., & Sandberg, L. The relative effectiveness of direct and indirect persuasion. Journal of Psychology, 1975, 91, 39-48.